Brightsky
|namest=Warrior: Queen: |namesl=Brightsky Brightsky |familyt=Mate: Daughters: |familyl=Mudfur (formerly) Three unnamed kits, Leopardstar |mentor=Unknown |apps=Graypool |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise'' |deadbooks=''Crookedstar's Promise}} '''Brightsky' is a lithe, nimble, white and ginger she-cat. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Brightsky is a warrior of RiverClan. :During the flooding of RiverClan's camp, she desperately tries to salvage the already damaged warriors' den. Hailstar announces that they'll have to abandon camp, and Brightsky protests, saying they can't leave behind everything their warrior ancestors have left for them. Hailstar snaps that they can rebuild, but Brightsky says it won't be the same as she tries to salvage a nest that was floating away. Shellheart then talls her that together they can rebuild anything except cats who drown trying to save bits of twig. Brightsky sees reason, and reluctantly lets go, watching the nest spin away. :When it is discovered that Duskwater has gone missing, Brightsky steps forward and offers to rescue the elder. After coming back, Brightsky watches Rainflower's kitting, and asks if she's all right. Shellheart replies that she's fine, and asks if she's found Duskwater. Sadly, Brightsky replies there was no sign of the elder. :When ThunderClan takes Sunningrocks, Brightsky, with Mudfur, rush into the camp for more information. Hailstar makes the decision not to fight, but to instead send a patrol to Sunningrocks to warn ThunderClan. Brightsky is a part of this patrol, along with Shellheart, Rippleclaw, and Ottersplash. :She receives her first apprentice, Graypaw. She is enthusiastic about training the young cat. She, Cedarpelt, and Owlfur take their apprentices for their traditional Moonstone visit. :Later in the book, Brightsky is expecting Mudfur's kits, and Piketooth takes over Graypaw's training. However, as she gets closer to kitting, Brightsky catches a high fever and keeps saying she's thirsty but cannot drink anything. Mudfur becomes increasingly worried over her health and the well-being of their unborn kits. :When Brightsky starts to kit, her fever quickly turns worse and there is little Brambleberry can do to help her. Three of her kits are born dead, and Brightsky, with the combination of her high fever and the pain and stress of kitting, dies shortly afterwards. When her mate sees her dead body, he is grief-stricken over her death. But her fourth kit, although weak and small, survives, and she is named Leopardkit by her father, who states that she will need the strength of LeopardClan to make it out of this ordeal. :Brightsky appears in the ranks of StarClan, along with her three dead kits, when Crookedjaw comes to the Moonstone to receive his nine lives. Crookedjaw is overjoyed to see them happy and well. She gives him the his seventh life along with the gift of hope, and says that it brings wonderful things. In the [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] :It states that Brightsky's kits died of sickness, and that she died kitting. Her mate is said to be Mudfur and their only surviving kit is Leopardkit, who later becomes Leopardstar. Trivia *Although she makes an appearance in Crookedstar's Promise and was in the allegiances, she is not listed in the allegiances in Bluestar's Prophecy. However, this could be because in Bluestar's Prophecy, only ThunderClan's full allegiance was revealed. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Mudfur:Revealed in the Warriors app Deceased, Verified StarClan member Kits: :Three kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members :Leopardstar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Mentors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat